ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Clan
' Clan' is a children's TV channel from the Spanish public service broadcaster TVE. Until 1 January 2007 it had time-shared with TVE 50 Años which has since closed. The service now broadcasts 24 hours a day. The channel is available free on digital terrestrial television (known as TDT in Spain) and on major subscription platforms. Although the channel primarily screens programming for children aged 12 and under, youth programming is shown during the evening and night (for example Dawson Crece, or Dawson's Creek). A mixture of Spanish and foreign programming is shown, all in the Spanish language. Both live-action and animation programming is featured on the channel. Live-Action: * 100 Things to Do Before High School * Águila Roja * Charmed * Cuéntame cómo pasó * Buffy The Vampire Slayer * The Elephant Princess * Henry Danger * Hannah Montana * Hercules: The Legendary Journeys * Raven * iCarly * Every Witch Way * In The Night Garden * Lassie * Life with Boys * Lightning Point * Maggie & Bianca Fashion Friends * Mako: Island of Secrets * Mia and Me * Mr. Young * Make It Pop * The Next Step * Power Rangers * Power Rangers Megaforce * Power Rangers Dino Charge * Privileged * Smallville * School of Rock * Soy Luna * Supah Ninjas * Unfabulous * Victorious * Violetta * Wishbone Animation: * 10 mas 2 * AKB0048 * Adventure Time * The Amazing Splashinis * Arthur * Argai * Atrapa a Ace * Baby Looney Tunes * Baby Potter: The Series * Bat Pat * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom * Bing * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Blackie & Company * Bolts and Blip * Boo! * Bob the builder * Bruno and the Banana Bunch * Bruno the Kid * Bratz * Berni * Caillou * Canimals * Captain Biceps * Care Bears * Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series * Chloe's Closet * Charlie and Lola * Chuggington * Clarence * Clay Kids * Cleo * The Cleveland Show * Code Lyoko * Cher Ami... ¡y yo! * Curious George * Cosmic Quantum Ray * Dark Knights * Darkwing Duck * Dan Doh!! * David the Gnome * Digimon Fusion * Dinosaur Train * Dinofroz * Disney's House of Mouse * Doc McStuffins * The Doozers * Dora the Explorer * Dora and Friends: Into the City! * Dork Hunters from Outer Space * Dougie in Disguise * DuckTales * Dragon Booster * Dragon Express * Dreamworks Dragons * Doomsday: The Series * Ella the Elephant * El Ponche de los Deseos * Everything's Rosie * Egyxos * Fanboy & Chum Chum * Fantastic Nika * Fireman Sam * Galaxy Squad * Get Ace * George of the Jungle * Geronimo Stilton * Go, Diego, Go * Gombby's Green Island * Gormiti * Green Lantern * Growing Up Creepie * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Heidi * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * The Hive * Invizimals * Jamie Tentaculos * Jelly Jamm * The Jungle Book * The Jungle Bunch * Juan y Tolola * Justice League * Iggy Arbuckle * Iron kid * Kate and Mim-Mim * Kemy * Kid Paddle * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (broadcast under the name "Kung Fu Panda: The Legend of Po") * Knights-A-Lot * La Chouette * League of Super Evil * Legend of the Dragon * The Legend of the Volcano Sisters * The Jungle Bunch * Larva * Lassie * LazyTown * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * LEGO Vehicles: Delivery Adventure * Los Minimonstruos * Little Einsteins * Little Princess * Littlest Pet Shop * Loonatics Unleashed * The Looney Tunes Show * Los Lunnis * Los Superminihéroes * Los Consejos de Super Pocoyó * Lou & Mina * Lucky Luke * Martin Mystery * Make Way for Noddy * Matt Hatter Chronicles * Matt's Monsters * Masha i Medved * Megaminimals * MetaJets * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure * Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey Mouse Works * Miffy & Friends * Miles from Tomorrowland * Minnie's Bow-Toons * Mission to Mars: The Series * Monsuno * Mouk * Monster Allergy * Mia and Me * Mike the Knight * Mix Master * My Dating's Stepbrother * Mushiking: The King of Beetles * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Nestor and Quest * Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee: The Series * Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series * Pet Parade * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * Pakdam Pakdai * The Davincibles * The Penguins of Madagascar * Tempo Express * Regal Academy * Pajamas * Paw Patrol * Peppa Pig * Planet Sheen * Plankton Invasion * Pocoyo * Pokémon * Pokémon XY: Expediciones en Kalos * Pokémon XYZ * Pokémon Sol y luna * Poppy Cat * Pororo the Little Penguin * Postman Pat * Potatoes and Dragons * Pumpking Reports * Pretty Cure * Princess Sissi * Pet Alien * Quack Pack * Redakai: Conquer the Kairu * Ryan & Isabella: The Series * The Questers * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sandra the Fairytale Detective * Scary Larry * Scaredy Squirrel * Scan2Go * Secret Mission Adventures * Sidekick * Siblings * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * Slugterra * Sonic Advance: The Series * Sonic Boom * Sylvan * SpongeBob SquarePants * Spaced Out * Stuart Little: The Animated Series * Shimmer and Shine * Super Wings * Spider Riders * Allô la Terre, ici les Martin * Sherlock Yack, Zoo-Détective * Shuriken School * Tara Duncan * Truck Town * Teamwork Illumination * Teen Titans Go! * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Teenage Fairytale Dropouts * Teletubbies * Thomas and Friends * Thundercats * 6teen * Flatmania * The Octonauts * Turbo F.A.S.T * The Adventures of Belle and His Mom * The Adventures of Eizan and Ami * The Adventures of Panty and Stocking * The Adventures of Puss in Boots * The Gnoufs * The Mysteries of Providence * The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show * The Invisible Man * The New Adventures of Peter Pan * The Puyo Puyo Show * The Super Hero Squad Show * The Hive * The Universe Stops with You * Tickety Toc * Trollz * Tom and Jerry * Tommy y Oscar * The Tower of Druaga * The Triplets * Tree Fu Tom * Twirlywoos * Turbo F.A.S.T. * Truck Town * What's New Scooby Doo? * Xyber 9: New dawn * Yoko * Zigby Non-fiction * Cocina con Clan * Fabriclan * MasterChef Junior * ''Operación Triunfo'' * ''Eurovision Song Contest'' * ''Junior Eurovision Song Contest'' Category:Spanish television networks Category:TVE Category:Children's television networks Category:RTVE